


In love with his best friend! pt 2

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is a true romantic and a pact with Grayson works out fantastically for both our favourite lost boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with his best friend! pt 2

The night progressed on with everyone getting into the spirit, even Miss Gulliver got a little merry and began dancing round the bonfire ‘communicating with nature’ she said but everyone else knew it was the half tab Frank had slipped into her Desperado earlier in the evening. 

“Mitch this is amazing!” Remmie laughed as Mitchell spun his chair round fast on the wet wood of the makeshift floor.  
“You’re amazing Mitchell grinned as he slightly tipsily tried to control where the chair was heading, too late he tried to stop it taking his own legs out with the footplate. He fell unsteadily into Remmie’s lap kissing him immediately gaining a great round of wolf whistles from the rest of Form K.

“Keep it clean guy’s!” Alfie called over half-heartedly knowing that pretty much nothing he said was going to make a difference at this point. Frank had already undone the majority of Stephen’s shirt buttons exposing his chest to the cold night air, Jing and Chantelle had only recently returned from the woods where they had spent a good half an hour ‘looking for firewood’ and Mitchell and Remmie, well even Alfie was pleased they were finally together and happy, admittedly he could do with not walking in on them at various stage of undress everyday but he knew they were loves young dream and it made him feel warm and hopeful for his own future.   
“Err Dickers” Mitchell smiled pulling out of the kiss, “you might wanna tell your missus that!”  
“What?” Alfie looked around confused. “Rosie!!”  
Miss Gulliver was struggling with the buttons of her blouse still dancing barefoot around the fire. Alfie ran over heroically removing his jacket to cover her modesty. Every student in the vicinity was laughing hard apart from Frank who was actually looking a little guilty for once. Stephen laid his hand on Frank’s chest nodding delicately towards a struggling Alfie. Frank shook his head but he knew he was powerless when it came to Stephen’s wishes, he shrugged and wondered despondently over to Wickers and Gulliver.  
“Mitchell stop being a prick and give us a hand!” Frank called and then just to reiterate his point gave all the boys his patented death stare. Very quickly all the lads jumped to attention offering hands, scarfs and many bean bags to lay Miss Gulliver down on.   
Frank slapped a hand on Alfie’s shoulder “She’ll be fine mate just too much booze, yeh”  
“Yeh” nodded Alfie stroking the hair out of Rosie’s closed eyes. Gulliver grunted gently as he did so but this quickly progressed into a snore like a wilderbeast!  
Form K tried to stifle laughs and grins from the clearly worried Alfie until what they thought was him crying turned into hysterical laughter.  
“Bloody hell that’s worse than Mitchell’s mum after her 10th customer of the evening!” Alfie gasped between laughs.  
“Oi Prickers watch it or I’ll chuck this on YouTube and then Gulliver will never want your shrivelled cock!”  
“Yeh anyway Mitchell’s mum would never give it away for free like Gulliver tried too!” Remmie grinned. “She’s got class” he added cheekily.  
“Jesus, the Mitchell’s mum’s a prozzy jokes just get fucking funnier don’t they!” Mitchell sulked. “Even me own boyfriends having a crack!”  
“Well I would mate but I think it would be a bit Jeremy Kyle fucking a mother and son! But if it’s ok by you then fine by me” Remmie twinkled chuckling.  
“You silly prick” Mitchell sighed giving Remmie a half smile. He knew there was no point trying to be annoyed at him, as soon as Remmie smiled his heart melted.  
Gulliver slept on and with only Alfie in charge the student’s behaviour became more raucous. 

“Let’s play Truths!” Chantelle eventually called throwing herself down on one of the bean bags, her feet were hurting and 6 inch pink stilettoes did not work well on wet wood. She’d been leaning on Jing for the last half an hour.  
The rest of the kids gathered round but Alfie was hovering awkwardly on the edge of the circle.  
“Come on Sir” Stephen called gesturing to a space next to where he was essentially sitting in Frank’s lap.  
“No I don’t think that would be very appropriate” Alfie stammered  
A great chorus of “Come on Sir!” and “Don’t be a wimp” chorused from the students.  
“Dickers don’t be a fucking bell end, Stephen wants you to play so you play get it!” Frank growled.  
“Oh well um……oh ok then” Alfie gave in. Grayson had seriously mellowed since he had been with Stephen but his arse still remembered the pain of one of Frank’s wedgies and he had no wish to repeat it.  
“Oh thanks babe” Stephen coo’d into his boyfriend’s ear “I feel like a princess… or Beyonce! #QueenB”  
“S’alright” Frank grinned clearly taken with the idea of being Stephen’s Jay-Z.  
“Can we get on wiv it? Who’s starting?” Chantelle asked.  
“I got one!” Mitchell called from his usual seat in Remmie’s lap. “Where’s the funniest place in school you’ve made out? Joe you first.” He grinned wickedly.   
Joe looked around at Alison sheepishly but buoyed up by the number of drinks she’d had Alison nodded her consent at him.  
“Right you’re all gonna take the piss coz I’m fat but our weirdest place is the walk-in freezer in the kitchen.”  
A number of groans and a lot of mouth wiping occurred at that point.  
“We were hiding from Pro-Greene and the door locked itself!” Joe tried in his defence.   
“We had to stay warm somehow!” shrugged Alison with what could only be described as a saucy grin. Barely anyone had ever heard her talk before let alone be in anyway sexy.  
“Ok everyone else?” Chantelle giggled.  
“Wickers’ Desk.” Came from Stephen and Grayson in unison.  
“Ha, Wickers’ desk too” Giggled Chantelle and Jing not looking remotely sorry.  
“Well ours is Pickwell’s desk but we’ve done it on Alfie’s too!” Remmie laughed hiding his face in Mitchell’s side.  
“GUYS!” Alfie squealed. “Why would you do that?”  
They all looked at the floor slightly ashamed but mostly trying not to catch each other’s eyes and laugh. “Sorry Sir” they all mumbled quietly.  
“You can all come in early Monday and disinfect it!”   
“Ok ok! Next question” Mitchell grumbled.  
The game continued with questions such as “Worst excuse you ever gave for not doing home work?” Grayson boasted that he never had to give an excuse he just had to give any teacher his death glare. To how many pregnancy scares they’d had. Jing 0, Alison and Joe 1 (but they didn’t know at the time you couldn’t get pregnant from a blow job), Mitchell 1 (everyone remembered that one), Remmie 0 but Chantelle won with 6! “What?” she shrugged “I get all passionate and forget! Don’t matter now anyway it’s not like you’re about to knock me up is it babe” she smiled and Jing kissing her gently on the cheek.  
Only when the inevitable ‘Who has the biggest cock’ question came up did Alfie call a halt to the game and suggest it was time they all went to their tents. It was the early hours of the morning and it was pretty bitter.   
As the class began to get to their feet Alfie looked over at the still snoring Rosie not sure what to do with her.  
“I can lift her Sir” Stephen whispered to him “but don’t worry we’ll all tell her it was you.”   
“Thanks mate” Alfie nodded tiredly.  
“Well better me then one of these hulking great brutes!” Stephen rolled his eyes theatrically.  
He lifted Rosie with all the ease of lifting a child and directed her lolling head towards his shoulder. Alfie wished that he had half Stephen’s strength, he knew if he had attempted to lift her both he and Rosie would have ended up arse over tit in the mud with everyone laughing at him.  
Mitchell and Remmie had headed off down the gang planks to the furthest tent. It was quite big and nestled halfway into the wood. Remmie could see a glow coming from just outside the front and wondered if Mitchell had laid a smaller fire there too.   
As they approached Mitchell began to get nervous, the rest of the plan had worked so well that he didn’t want this bit to cock it up but he’d talked it through with Frank and they had kinda made a pact to do it together. That way if they both got rejected they had someone who understood. It also felt better to know that somewhere else in the wood someone else was as nervous as he was. He came to a halt with Remmie’s chair just outside the light of the candles.   
“Rem I want you to shut up and not interrupt me for once ok?” Mitchell came round to the front of Remmie’s chair. Remmie followed his movement but for once remained silent just nodding slightly confused.

“Right well… I ain’t good with words, you know that. I ain’t clever and I don’t suppose I’ll ever pass exams even if I take em as many times as Grayson. I can’t do Shakespeare or poetry or any of that shit and I know you can do so much better than me… but I love you! I love you more than anything else in the universe and that first time we kissed was the best moment of my life, then the first time we… well you know, then that was the best moment, then straight after when you laid next to me and fell asleep then that was the best moment. What I’m trying to say is that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and if I got hit by a bus tomorrow I’d be happy coz I’d experienced this, you and me is fate I reckon and I want to keep being this happy forever ok?  
So I’m asking… not very well… but not today or next week but sometime?  
He walked behind Remmie and pushed his chair forward so he could see the candles.  
WILL YOU MARRY ME SOMETIME?  
Remmie sat mouth open completely taken aback. Mitchell felt sick with nerves and the seconds in which Remmie didn’t speak where stretching out into what seems like hours.  
He took a couple of paces and ran his hands nervously through his hair.  
“Rem say something please!? You’re killing me here!” He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and saw that he had his head down looking into his hands. Mitchell took this as a bad sign. Remmie eventually looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears.  
“I take it back, I didn’t mean it” Mitchell said hurriedly dropping to his knees in front of Remmie’s chair. “I’m an idiot Rem please don’t break it off with me, I’m a stupid gypo why would anyone want to marry me!” Mitchell could feel the tears starting in his eyes. He’d gone and fucking ruined it. What a fucking idiot he was he’d fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to him. He felt the tears start to flow down his cheeks, he looked into Remmie’s eyes knowing this could be the last time he had the opportunity. Remmie was looking straight at him his eyes over flowing with tears too.   
“Mitchell you fucking twat of course I’ll marry you” Remmie gulped back the tears “I’m crying coz I’m happy you stupid beautiful idiot.”  
Mitchell looked at him stunned utterly un-able to take in what was being said to him. Remmie reached out and wiped away his tears smiling down at him.  
Mitchell’s brain suddenly clicked into action understanding finally dawning on him. Warmth suddenly spread through his entire body and he launched himself half laughing half yelling with joy and his boyfriend. The force was so great that both he and Remmie landed heavily on the forest floor as the chair went over backwards. Neither of them noticed they were too busy kissing and laughing with happiness.  
About 5 minutes later from a little further on in the wood a squeal of joy emanated throughout the trees.   
“I’m pretty sure Stephen just said YES too.” Grinned Mitchell breaking apart from a kiss.  
“ Good reason for another party.” Laughed Remmie before kissing his fiancé passionately.


End file.
